


Here, Right Now

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no plot here nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They kiss, mouths mapping each other as if chancing upon uncharted territories anew. Hands slot themselves against hips, thighs, neck, hair, chest, ankles; always in motion, always in contact, always making sure that this was not a cruel fantasy set to fade into a bleak and lonely reality.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Right Now

Dark rivers spread and conquer the pristine landscape of his fresh sheets. The fan out across the pillow as gentle shafts of golden light slither their way into their quiet sanctuary. In this stolen whisper of time, Steve contents himself with watching his lover sleep.

Soft breath rustles the strands that curtain a sleeping face, adding to the air of sleep innocence that permeates around them. Steve commits the warmth of the body against his into memory, moulding his body against the solidness of the other. Drinking in the clean scent of musk and fading soap; the familiarity, the utter _belonging_ he feels being wrapped tight around his chest.

The first stirrings of awakening draw him back to the naked form he is wrapped around. Smiling softly, he leans closer, brushing butterfly kisses onto every inch of exposed skin he can reach. Wrapping his arm around strong torso, he pulls him in, revelling in the joy of the knowledge that he is able to do so without any reprecussion. 

"Morning." He murmurs, kissing a starburst of freckles on the curve where neck meets shoulder. Grinning when the full body shivers reverberates back to him, arching the body in his arms.

Steve watches the flutters of lashes beating against cheek, watches as the waking world pulls him back from Morpheus' shores. "Mmm... Do that again." He snatches upon the sleepy quirk of Bucky's wicked mouth, capturing it in a kiss. Bucky sighs, twisting from under him and pressing their bodies together. In his movements, the sheets that drape indecently at his waist choose to slither onto the ground. Steve relaxes back against the bed, letting Bucky take the lead. They kiss, mouths mapping each other as if chancing upon uncharted territories anew. Hands slot themselves against hips, thighs, neck, hair, chest, ankles; always in motion, always in contact, always making sure that this was not a cruel fantasy set to fade into a bleak and lonely reality.

Bucky rolls his hips, eyes closing as he feels an answering hardness. "I'm still sore from last night." Blue eyes tease him. Steve runs his fingers through the chestnut brown of Bucky's hair. 

"Sorry." Steve whispers, smiling softly. 

Bucky huffs, leaning to mouth at Steve's jaw. "No you're not."

"No. I'm _really_ not." Steve agrees in a heartbeat. "And you love it when you can feel me for days afterwards."

Bucky says nothing to that, but Steve can feel the smile pressed against the side of his lips.

The shafts of sunlight have silently crept up the bed in the interim, painting thier bodies in golden and shadow. Bucky rolls his hips once more, and all Steve can think of is how strong and breakable this body is. He runs his hands up Bucky's flank, worshipping him with every unspoken truth, every thought without a voice, every secret shared and kept. Steve breathes in the memories of home, the promise of the present and the anticipation of an unknown future. 

Smiling, he pulls the sheets over their bodies, hiding them from a world that seeks to break them.

 

[end.]


End file.
